Lay Me Down On A Bed Of Roses
by BlueRose22
Summary: She had the choice to change history and time. It was her destiny to. She only had to choice her daughter.. Or her fiance. She was the Slytherin Ice Queen who fell hard for the Gryffindor Prince. Her brother was a death eater.. OC/OC R&R SB/OC JP/LEP RL
1. Prologue

I try not to remember that horrible night. But there are some things that can not be forgotten.

Like James's courage.

Or Lily's intelligence.

Or Remus's patience.

Or Mia's spunk.

Or Peter's betrayal.

Or Sirius's friendship.

Or Him.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHH! YOUR NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN LUCIUS MALFOY!" It appears I apparated here at the perfect time. I looked at my brother being kicked out of his own room.

"Lucie!" He jumped up, "Thank Merlin your here! Narcissa won't let me in!" I rolled my eyes and walked into the room.

"Lucinda! Thank Merlin your here!" Narcissa smiled. Even when she was having a baby she was utterly beautiful. The Healer looked at me.

"She's delaying the birth. We have to get the baby out Now." I walked over to Narcissa.

"Cissy, you have to have this baby." She nodded and pushed. She grabbed my hand and nearly broke it.

Narcissa was sobbing, "I can't do this!"

"Yes you can! Think of your baby." She nodded and a few moments later there was the sound of a baby crying.

Lucius was let back in and given his son.

"Thank you so much Lucie." I smiled the first in a long time. He looked away with his son pointing out to the garden.

"So how far along are you?" I turned to Narcissa who was smirking.

"Excuse me?"

"How far along are you?"

"Five months."

"You hide it very well.. Don't worry I won't tell Lucius."

"Thank you." She nodded then turned serious.

"Lucie, if .. The Dark Lord ... Please just take Draco and go." I nodded at my sister-in-law.

"I will. I'll come back later, I have a dinner thing with.."

"I understand, send my best to Sirius."

"I will."

* * *

"There she is! Finally!" I was met by a hug, then dragged to a table in the Leaky Cauldron, by my bestfriend Sirius Black.

We grew up together, and were even betrothed. Of course he's more like a brother, and I'm a little sister to him. We were born a day apart. Me being younger. We'd always been inseparable. Even Hogwarts didn't split us. I was put in Slytherin, what can I say, I'm ambitious. I was the quiet Ice Queen. But school only lasts so long before's its over. Sirius introduced me to James, Remus and Peter. My older brother introduced me to Bellatrix Black (at the time) and to his dear friends Zacharias Zabini and Theodore Nott. I grew up in a dorm with Narcissa Black, Amelia Rosier and Rebecca Lestrange. I met Lily Evans one day through, of course, James. But the person who affected my life the most was Gabriel Potter.

Sirius never turned his back on me, the Slytherin. Most hated me. But I didn't care. I never did. The person that cut it deep was Gabriel though. While Cissy and Reba were tag alongs for my brother and other future Death Eaters. Mia and I never picked on anyone, unless you gave us a reason to.

I smiled at my friends and sat next to Sirius. Most people will tell you, I have split personalities. There's the Lucie with my Slytherin friends, then the Cindy with my Gryffindorks. I haven't found a difference yet.

"So how have you been Cindy?" Remus asked.

"I've been doing life." Sirius squeezed me to his side. He's been the only one I've talked to in the past four and a half months.

Lily smiled at me, "How's the job search going?"

"Well, I've actually been hired to write for the Daily Prophet."

"Really? I thought you hated them?"

"I do. But maybe I can put the truth in there. I've also been thinking about opening a bookstore in Hogsmeade.. I've got the money, why not?"

"It seems like a good idea, maybe I could work with you. The baby isn't due for another six months."

"That would amazing Lily."

James looked at me, pain surged through me, "Where have you been staying?"

"Well place to place. My nephew was born only an hour ago, Lucius and Narcissa asked me to stay for a few months to help with the baby. So I might be there soon."

He patted my hand, "Your always welcome to stay with us."

"I know James. Life is just too hard right now."

"I understand." Sirius cleared his throat.

"Actually James, there's something she needs to tell you."

"Sorry I'm late!" Lily's friend Marlene sat across from me. I've never liked her. She never liked me. She's obsessed with Sirius and always thought something was going on between us too, "Work! The magazine is booming!"

Remus cleared his throat, he found her annoying too, "I'm going to get drinks, five butterbeers and a pumpkin juice."

"Make it two pumpkins. I'm not up to drinking." The boys got up and left. Lily stared at me then her eyes lit up.

"Your pregnant!" I shushed her, "How long?"

"Five months." She smiled then it drifted.

"Is it?"

"Yes."

"Oh I'm so sorry honey! But think our babies will grow up together now!"

"So I'm guessing you told them." Sirius leant down and kissed the top of my head. "Its about time." He set my drink in front of me.

"Time for what?" Remus asked.

They all looked at me, "Well.. You all will need to take off four months from now at work."

"Why?" James asked.

"Because that's the day your neice or nephew will be born." Silence. Then cheers.

"That's so amazing!"

"Its terrific! Do you know?"

Then a snide voice, "How do we know if its his?" The table froze and all eyes were on Marlene. She smirked, "Well?" She stood up, "It could be anyone's and she put the blame on him since they were engaged. She is a Slytherin after all."

Sirius glared, "How can you say that? Lucie Goosie would never cheat on him."

"How do we know? Between the way you two act. It could be yours." Sirius jumped up, but I pulled him down.

"Marlene I'm sorry you feel the need to question, but there is only one person I've ever had sex with and that is and will always be Gabriel Dorian Potter." With that I left.

I did move in with my brother, I did work for the prophet, until I decided to open my own bookstore a week later. Lily came and took the cashier job. Remus came to work and would put the books up that people borrowed and help me with the bookkeeping. And exactly four months later, I sat alone having his baby with my brother, my sister in law, and best friend outside.

Her name is Charlotte Gabrielle Potter.

Her uncle came and made amends over nothing. So my daughter was loved and had a family around her. But I felt alone, she was the only light in my life now. She had everything of her father, but with my feminine looks. I poured my love and everything into my little girl. His little girl.

I am Lucinda Genesis Malfoy. This is my sad tale of how I changed time and history.

* * *

**Okay, I've had this idea for a while. and I finally decided to act on it. I would LOVE a review, because I don't know if this is good or not.**

**And a Beta is needed! Desperately! So please! Leave a review.**

**BlueRose22.**


	2. Meeting The Family

It had been eleven years. I now owned the most successful library/bookstore. Remus still worked with me, along with Mia now. I lived in Hogsmeade in a quiet area in a large cottage on the lake. It was very private and Remus lived with me. Charlotte was beautiful at eleven. She had wavy long black hair, that when she woke up was unruly. She had sun kissed skin, and freckles dusting her cheekbones and nose. She had my bright blue eyes. She loved playing outside but also had a hint of girly girl in her. She was always on an adventure doing something. Charlotte was exactly like her father. She loved books, and was intelligent, but also quite impatient.

"MUM!" I looked outside, where she was coming from. I put her food down at her seat.

"Mummy!"

"Wash your hands Charlotte." She sighed and did as I said, then ate her breakfast.

"Where's Uncle Moony?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full." She swallowed her food, "The full moon was two nights ago, he's eating breakfast in his room, but he'll be at the shop today."

She smiled, satisfied, "Mum, I was wondering if we could go get my supplies today?" I set down my fork.

"Charlotte.."

"Mum please! I only have four days left before I leave."

"I was going to say that's an excellent idea. I'll close the shop up early, we'll go eat lunch and go shopping. I'll ask your Aunt Cissy if she wants to go too."

Charlotte beamed, "I'm gonna go get ready!" She made a move to get up, but was stuck to her chair. She looked at my wand that was holding the bun in my hair.

"Mum."

"Finish your breakfast. We'll get there in enough time." She sat and ate her food.

"Mum, there's something else I wanted to ask you."

"Ask away."

"What was Dad like?" I froze for a second.

"He.. He was an amazing man. You would've been his little girl."

"I would've." She smiled.

"Yes. Your so much like him its uncanny."

"Did you love him?"

"Very much."

"Did he love you?"

"I don't know why but yes baby, he did."

"Do you ever think about getting married again?"

"I could never replace your dad. He meant so much to me."

"Do you love him more than me?"

I patted her hand, "Baby, that's two different kinds of love."

"It is?"

"Yes."

"Love sounds gross."

I laughed, "Sometimes it is. But you'll change your mind when your older." I stood up and put my plate in the sink, "Come on let's go get ready." She ran to her room and I picked up her plate. I finished washing dishes as she came downstairs. She had on jeans and a purple sweater over it. Her hair was brushed and she was holding a brush and a ribbon.

"Go sit down at your chair, I'll do your hair as soon as I put up the dishes." She sat down, I wiped my hands on my apron and walked behind her. I put half of it up and tied the matching purple ribbon in her hair.

"Mum, would you be mad if I was friends with a muggleborn?"

"Of course not! Your godmother was a muggleborn."

"What happened to Aunt Lily?"

"Baby, I've told you the story before."

"Yeah I know.. She seemed nice."

"She was. Now, do you want to stay here? Or go to the shop?"

"The shop." I smiled.

Remus walked downstairs, "You ready to go?"

"Yep!" She ran over and grabbed his hand, "Let's go!"

* * *

"Is she?" Remus asked. I looked at my daughter. She was on the second floor sitting in an arm chair absorbed in the book.

I looked back at him, "Yes."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know.. Mine and Gabriel's magical core was strong. It only fits that hers is too."

"Have you told Dumbledore?"

"He already knows. We talked about it already. He said that she might get some of our powers too."

"Like?"

"Being able to use wandless magic perfectly. Reading others minds. Its limitless."

"So what does this mean?"

"It means, that I'm going to have to keep an eye on her, and so will Dumbledore."

"What house do you think she'll be in?"

"Honestly Remus Lupin! Is house all you care about!"

He looked sheepish, "No.. I just hope she's not a Slytherin."

"I'll try not to take that offensively as your friend. As your boss, I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

He started laughing, "You know I was kidding Cindy."

"Yeah Yeah whatever. She'll most likely be in Gryffindor."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well.. She's just like Gabriel."

"She's like you too."

"Yes. But it doesn't matter. I love her no matter what."

"I know. But seriously-"

"Mum, is it time to go yet?" Charlotte had the habit of coming out of nowhere.

"Sure is. Let's go." With a pop, they were in Diagon Alley.

Charlotte ran off.

"Charlotte! Charlotte Gabrielle Potter!"

"Lucinda!" I turned to see Rubeus Hagrid.

"Ah, Hagrid. Nice to see you again." He put me in a bone crushing hug then set me down.

"Its a pleasure seein you 'ere Missus Potter." I rolled my eyes.

"You remember Remus don't you." He hugged Remus, "Charlotte Gabrielle!"

"Is Miss Charlie 'ere too?"

"Yes, we're taking her for supplies. She ran off somewhere. Of course."Charlotte insisted on people calling her Charlie, but only I got away with calling her Charlotte.

"MAMA!" She ran into my side.

"What's wrong now?"

"Nothing. I just didn't see you." I picked her up and placed her on my hip, "Hello Mr. Hagrid."

" 'Ello Miss Charlie." He shook her hand, "Miss Charlie, I'd like you to meet Mr. 'Arry Potter." I froze at the name. I haven't seen him since he was a baby. Oh Merlin he looked like James. But with Lily's eyes.

"Hello Harry Potter, I'm Charlie Potter." He looked confused.

"Are we?"

"Related yes. Your my cousin. This is my mother and my godfather Remus Lupin." He shook hands with Remus then looked at me.

"Its a pleasure to see you again Harry. You look so much like James." I tried not to cry.

"Your my aunt?"

"Your unofficial aunt, yes."

"Unofficial?"

"Its a long story. Now Hagrid were you taking Harry to get supplies?" He nodded, "Excellent we will all go together, gives Charlotte a chance to talk to her cousin."

"Charlotte?" asked Harry.

Charlotte rolled her eyes, "Its the stupid name my mother named me."

I flicked her, "I will have you know, that it was your father that wanted to name you that stupid name." She looked instantly sorry, "Now come on kids let's go get some supplies."

We met up with Cissy and Draco at Madame Malkins.

"Draco Malfoy! Come here and give your aunt a hug!" He looked up.

"AUNT LUCIE!" He rammed into me. Cissy laughed and gave me a hug.

"Harry, this is my sister in law Narcissa Malfoy and my nephew and godson Draco Malfoy. If he gives you trouble let me know. Draco, Cissy, this is Harry Potter."

"Wait.. Does that mean we're cousins too?" Cissy smiled.

"If you want us, then yes Mr. Harry Potter, we are."

He smiled, "I went from having a small family to a big family."

I smiled, "Yes now you three go get your clothes."

Hagrid and Remus walked out leaving Cissy and I in the waiting chair.

"So hows my dear brother?"

"Doing fine. He surprised me the other day."

"He tends to do that, how so this time?"

Cissy looked at me, "Well.. Draco walked up to him and said Dad what's a Mudblood. Lucius just looked at him and said 'Son you are forbidden from using that word, if I hear that that word has left your mouth. I'll send you to live with Muggles.'"

"Really now? So my brother got a brain?"

"It appears so. He doesn't like muggles, but he doesn't mind muggleborns anymore."

"That's great." The three children walked back up.

"Mum, we're done?" Charlotte hugged me.

"Great. Now let's go get supplies, eat lunch, maybe get some ice cream. Go to Hogsmeade, get your books and call it a day." I held Charlotte's hand and Harry's. Soon we came in front of the bookstore.

"Mum doesn't like them." Charlotte staged whispered. Harry looked at her curiously.

"Why not?"

"She owns a bookstore in Hogsmeade." I flicked her shoulder again.

"Charlotte. Ugh nevermind. Let's just go get Charlotte's wand." We walked into Ollivander's.

"Miss Lucinda Genesis Malfoy! How wonderful to see you again! 12 inches, mahogany with threstral hair. Beautiful wand, good at anything, but excellent at defense." He smiled proudly, "Best wand I ever sold." He looked down at Charlotte, "Ah. She looks just like Gabriel. His wand 13 inches, rosewood with a dragon heartstring. Excellent at charms. Now Miss Charlotte Gabrielle Malfoy Potter (quite a mouthful), I've been anticipating this day. Your parents are the strongest and the most amazing wizards. I remember when they first came in-" The only reason I didn't shut him up was because Charlotte looked entertained, "Your father came in with his twin brother right as your mother came in with young Sirius and her brother. Mr. Black went first, he was the easiest, then James, then your mother looked up at me innocently with those beautiful blue eyes and I knew which wand to give her. Your mother had the way of deceiving people into thinking she was innocent and vulnerable. The first thing after she got her wand, she turned to her brother and Mr. Black and cast a boils charm on them. Stuck out her tongue and said 'That's for earlier! Serves you right for picking on me!' Then she walked out as if she owned the place! Your father was next, so polite he was. But anyway I should get onto what I do best. Wands." Charlotte looked up at me.

"Mum, you did that?"

Remus laughed behind me, "Your mother did a lot worse. Everyone knew she was not a first year to be messed with. Not only was she a Malfoy, but she liked to put people in their places. That's what made your dad and her such entertaining enemies."

"Shut it Moony."

"You and Daddy hated each other."

"Yes baby, for a bit we did."

"Ah! Here we are." Ollivander came out with three wands, "11 inches rosewood with threstral hair." Charlotte picked up the wand and the lights went out, "Not that one then. Try this one. 12 inches mahogany and a dragon heartstring." A vase nearby broke, "Thank you for that. I always hated that thing." He took the wands back.

"Ollivander, you have another one there." He looked back.

"Ah, thank you Miss Malfoy." He paused for a moment, then looked back at Charlotte, "Try this one." He stood back, the second she picked it up sparks flew and it glowed, "Curious. Very curious."

"What's so curious?" Asked Charlotte.

"12 1/2 inches rosewood with a phoenix feather. Excellent for anything." He leaned over the counter, "That phoenix was very stubborn. She only gave three feathers. One just went to you. The other was Elisabetta Marian Peverell's. A very powerful sorceress. The other went to Morgana le Fay. We can indeed expect extraordinary things from you Miss Potter."

The Leaky Cauldron wasn't nearly as busy as it used to be.

Harry cleared his throat, "Aunt Lucie? How are you my unofficial aunt?"

I looked him in the eyes, "Mr. Ollivander explained a little of it. Your brother had a twin. Gabriel Dorian Potter. We were engaged, and I was a few weeks pregnant with Charlotte. He was killed the week before our wedding. Along with your grandparents. Charlus and Dorea Potter. That's the short version."

"I never knew that."

"People didn't want you to. Some people like Hagrid call me Mrs. Potter, some call me Miss Malfoy. No one knows what to call me. Your mother and I used to joke about being sisters."

"What house were you in?"

"Slytherin. I'm a very ambitious person. Everyone says Slytherin is bad. But it takes a Slytherin to see beyond the bad and see the good."

"What house were my parents in?"

"Gryffindor. So was Gabriel. I expect Charlotte will be in Gryffindor." Charlotte smiled at me, "But it doesn't matter where you are. House doesn't define you, your actions define you."

"That was deep." Remus said.

"Well, I am a writer aren't I?"

"You are?" asked Harry.

"Yes. I only have written four books. One being my biography of the First Wizarding War, the deaths and how I managed to get through them. The second being a fairy tale series. The third explains everything about the Pureblood wizarding world and the magical world traditions. The fourth and last is my personal favorite, its called, 'How To Tell A Lily From A Rose.' Its about my time in Hogwarts, and your mother's."

"Wow."

"Yes, now I'm going to go pay Tom a visit. Hagrid, keep an eye on them, I don't trust Cissy or Remus." The two threw a napkin at me.

"Hey Tom."

"Hey Lucie Lu! Haven't seen you in a month."

"Yeah I know.. Life is just."

"I understand, your still taking it hard over Gabriel. Great man."

"I know." I walked back over. I caught the drift of the conversation. It was about Lily and James's death. I stared at Harry and my eyes filled with unshed tears. Remus was about to cry too. I put my hand on his.

"Harry.." He looked back up at me, "Do you want to spend the rest of your vacation with us?"

He beamed, "I would love to."

"Great. Let's go get some ice cream!" They walked into the shop, "Augusta Longbottom. Good to see you!" Augusta smiled.

"Pleasure. You get more beautiful every time I see you Lucinda! This must be your infamous daughter, Charlotte Malfoy."

"Actually Ma'am, its Potter. Charlotte Potter." Augusta looked affronted.

"You do look like him. Oh you remember those parties don't you Lucinda? Oh this is my grandson Neville." A short chubby boy. He looked like Frank. But had Alice's kind brown eyes.

"Hello Neville. I'm Lucinda Malfoy, this is Narcissa Malfoy, my sister in law, Remus Lupin, Rubeus Hagrid, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy and my daughter Charlotte. Their starting their first year soon."

"Me too."

"Oh no." Augusta nodded over to the door. There was the Weasleys'.

"Who are they?" Harry whispered.

You could hear the anger in Charlotte's voice, "Those are the Weasleys'. Arthur is nice, and so are his sons. All except Ronald and Ginerva, and their mother. Their mom called my mum a whore."

"Oh, they seem nice though."

"The sons are, except Ron. They hate Slytherins. So they hate my mum and they don't bother giving Draco a chance because my Uncle Lucius."

"That's enough gossip Charlotte. Come on let's go get ice cream and go. Hagrid, do you mind if I take Harry?"

"Not at all. I'll be on my way."

"Have a good day Hagrid!" He waved good bye.

After their ice cream, "You guys ready? Cissy we'll meet you at the house with Draco. Augusta it was nice seeing you again, always a pleasure. Neville it was nice meeting you. Remus, can you go check on the bookstore?" He nodded, they all... Popped away.

"Okay you two, hold onto my hands. Harry this is going to be extremely uncomfortable."

* * *

**Well.. She got to see her nephew. In a way. One more chapter before the story really begins ;) **

**BlueRose22**


	3. Verte manum pridem

Lucinda looked distastefully at Privet Drive Number 4. Charlotte looked at her mother.

"Mum, are we going to go in or not?" Lucinda shook her head sadly.

"Yes we are." Lucinda knocked on the door, and a tall gangly woman answered. The woman sneered when she saw Harry.

"What have you done now!"

Lucinda glared at the woman, "Its quite fine Petunia. I actually came to speak about Harry to you." Petunia narrowed her eyes.

"You look familiar."

"I should. I was Lily's best friend." Recognition lit in Petunia's eyes.

"Your one of those.. Freaks."

Lucinda turned into the high aristocratic pureblood woman that she was raised to be, "Yes, and this freak, would like to discuss her nephew." Lucinda walked in with Charlotte and Harry, "Harry pack your stuff." She was looking at the house in disgust, "Petunia its rude not to invite your guests for tea."

Petunia looked terrified, "Right this way." She showed them the kitchen, and the mother and daughter sat at the dining room table. Petunia returned shaking with two cups of tea, she sat down on the other side of them.

Lucinda dropped two sugars in, took a sip, then looked at Petunia, "Now, I was rather rude. Its nice to see you again Petunia.. Dursley? I believe that was the name?" Petunia nodded, "I'm Lucinda Potter." Charlotte looked at her weird, "This is my daughter Charlotte. Your brother in law, had a twin named Gabriel. Gabriel died before Charlotte was born. I am still Harry's aunt and godmother however. So, I would like Harry to spend breaks with me. For the blood protection charm to work, he'll need to spend a minimum of three weeks here. Are you following so far?"

Petunia nodded.

"Good, anyways, I suggest that Harry spends two weeks here, then comes to my home. Then a week before school starts. I'll pick him up the day before, so that your not bothered with having to take him to the train station. Does that sound good?"

Petunia nodded, "Yes, but what will happen to us?"

"Nothing. I will place a protection charm upon your house to insure your safety while Harry is away." Lucinda had to act calm and cool, like her brother. She held in her anger.

"Your daughter is very beautiful."

"Thank you. She's eleven. Two months older than Harry actually."

"Still quite beautiful. She looks like Potter."

"Well, they were twins."

"I remember." Petunia looked nervous, "Did Lily ever.."

"Talk about you? Yes. She said how she missed you, how she looked up to you, and how she wish you didn't hate her. She loved you, you never stopped being her sister. It crushed her when you didn't go to the wedding."

A tear fell out of Petunia's eye, "But I did love her. I miss her."

Lucinda patted her hand, "I miss her too. But its good to know that she lives on."

"Will he die?"

"Harry? Yes, but everyone does. I hope he doesn't for a really long time. He probably will die of old age, because I'll protect him. There are people who would jump in front of a killing curse for Harry, and he doesn't even know it yet. He'll be very powerful, and brave."

"He reminds me so much of her."

"He reminds me of them both."

"Aunt Lucie?" The two women looked at Harry, "I'm ready."

"Good," She stood up, "Excellent tea Petunia. Don't worry, I'll take care of our Harry." Petunia smiled and nodded.

Lucinda took Charlotte's and Harry's hands and apparated out of there.

"This is your house!" Harry yelled. They were inside.

"Yes."

"You live here!"

"Yes."

Charlotte butt in, "Unless we go to the Malfoy lake house."

Harry's eyes bulged out of his head, "You have two houses?"

Lucinda was chuckling, "Consider them yours too. Your family. Charlotte why don't you show Harry the green room. He'll sleep there. Might as well give him a tour while your at it."

* * *

_Dear Mum,_

_ You'll never believe it! I got into Gryffindor! There's a Weasley in my house and year too. Ronald. He made fun of this muggleborn with buck teeth and bushy hair, her name is Hermione Granger. She's really smart, top of our class, and really nice! We call her Mia. So I've made a friend. Actually, two. There's another girl in our dorm. She pulled the coolest prank ever! Her name is Alexia Black, we call her Lexi. Oh, Neville's here too! Don't worry, we're causing trouble!_

_ You'll never believe it! Harry got put into Slytherin! Slytherin! You should have seen everyone's face! Priceless! I wanted to take a picture! He's with Draco and we sit together in our classes together. This first week has been amazing, just like you said it would be! Oh! So Weasley made fun of Neville-Long story short, I got on the Quidditch team as chaser! And Harry got on as seeker! Can you send your old broom?_

_With much love and excitement, _

_Charlotte G. Potter_

_Dear Aunt Lucie,_

_ I'm in Slytherin. I'm sure Charlie already told you. I've made a few friends, Theo Nott and Blaise Zabini. Draco's helping me out a lot, with the whole Slytherin attitude. He said I didn't need it because I lived with you! The Head of my house is Professor Snape, he told me that he knew you. Well anyway, I've already got a detention. Draco was mouthing off and the teacher gave him and ME a detention. Can't wait to see you at Christmas._

_Love,_

_Harry J. Potter_

* * *

"Ah, Miss Malfoy." Lucinda looked at Albus Dumbledore. He still looked the same, "Please come in, sit down." She did, "I have something to tell you. But first, how is your Sight? Having problems?"

"Not anymore, stress was causing it. Worried about the eight detentions my daughter has had within two months. She's worse than me. And on top of that Harry's detentions, he's turning into James, that's for sure. Draco's a mini Sirius already I've heard. Got a few girls wanting to date him. When did the world change so much that first years are dating!"

Albus chuckled, "I remember catching you with a few boys in some broom closets back when you were in school, especially Mr. Potter."

Lucinda blushed, which was extremely rare, "We aren't talking about that."

He looked at her over his glasses, "Of course not dear." He smiled.

"So what did you need?"

He turned serious, "Well as you and I both know, the Dark Lord will be coming back." She nodded, "I've figured out a way to stop him. Now, you know I'm not one to interfere with the future, but I've been reading up on your special kind of witch." She smiled.

"You can say it, its not going to kill you."

"Fine, I've been studying up on Mages."

"And?"

"There was only one other seer/mage."

"Let me guess, she died."

"Of old age, yes. She could see the future, read minds, open portals, control matter, bend things to do her will, and of course the typical powers of a Mage. It was said that her son was chosen for a prophecy, it was given, he was to stop a powerful sorceress. The Mage, found a way to kill the sorceress. She found that if she went back in time, that she could've saved her son from the burden of the prophecy, and the loss of his wife, father, sister, and son. So she went back in time. Lived out her whole life again, but this time made sure she killed the sorceress before her son was conceived."

"Albus, you know I love your stories, but I'm lost."

"Only a seer/mage can go back in time."

Her eyes widened, "You want me to go back in time, defeat the Dark Lord so that Harry doesn't have to carry the burden."

"Yes, but.. Lucinda there is a prophecy about you as well."

"What does it say?" He handed her a piece of parchment.

_A Mage of pure birth, with turn the hands of time to defeat a Snake called Riddle, if she succeeds all will be calm and the innocent and her lover will be saved, and she'll take her place as supreme. If she doesn't her lover's blood will die from the hand of Riddle, her daughter will become the Dark Queen, and all hope will be lost._

"Mage of pure birth. Your a pureblood witch, and your the only Mage within a century. Hands of time, go back in time. A Snake called Riddle, the Dark Lord's name is Tom Riddle, he was a Slytherin."

"And of course the consequences. But if I go back in time, I might lose Charlotte."

His eyes were grave, "It seems you'll lose her if you don't." He smiled again, "And they say that if one door closes another one opens."

"I have to choice between Charlotte and Gabriel."

"Yes."

"But.. Charlotte's my world. But then if I don't succeed she'll be the Dark Lord's wife. I can't lose her."

With a fire burning in her eyes, "Tell me what I have to do."

"When you go back in time, you'll be changed to yourself. There won't be another you, you'll just be in that age's body. I'll give you a letter. Once you get there, you'll need to give me the letter. The me, from that age."

"What age should I go to?"

"Fifteen will do the trick."

"How does this work?"

"Just think of the day you want to go back to."

"The question is, what day should I go back to!"

"After your O.W.L.s."

She smirked, "I've got the perfect time then. After the last test."

"You can't change everything. You have to go back to that time, and act like you normally would."

"I'll have to bring some supplies with me."

"Like?"

"Well, how to defeat him, the letter, some pictures I'd like to keep, and my diary. And some proof."

"You can't tell anyone."

She looked at him with serious eyes, "There is one person that knows me better than anything, that is currently an innocent man in Azkaban, I won't see him in jail again. That said person will know something is up, no matter how normal I act."

"Mr. Black is innocent?"

"Yes. I won't see him in jail. He'll ask is my point. And if I have to tell someone, I'm gonna need some proof."

Dumbledore put something on the desk, "Here, its a shrunken pensieve. A very special one, a person only has to put a drop of their blood in it, and every memory of their life will be embedded into it. They are very rare. Only four being made. I, myself, am owner to all four, so I don't mind giving it you, seeing as I know you'll use it in good intentions. You'll need a bag."

"I have a small backpack at home. I'll get it." She used the floo network and within a few moments was back, the bag already on her back, "Albus.. What will happen to Charlotte? And Harry? And Remus? And Lucius, Cissy, and Draco?"

"As the Mage wrote, that world will no longer exist once you leave it. Apparently time is on your side." He smiled and winked, "She said that time is your friend. Once you go back, the time you left will backtrack with you to the day you went back to. So Charlotte, Harry and Draco will no longer exist, yet."

She relaxed, "Thank you. And if it does, Remus Lupin is to be given all my possessions until my daughter is of age. Full custody of my daughter will go to him. Harry will still go to the house, but Remus will then be his guardian. Tell them all I love them please."

"Do you doubt your own powers?"

She winked, "Never. Wish me luck."

"Good luck Miss Malfoy."

"_Verte manum pridem" _With a flash she was gone.

* * *

**Okay, so this chapter is probably a little confusing, and I'll be happy to answer any questions to.. deflate the confusion. Please leave a review! My disclaimer is on my profile, and please, if you have time, check out a few of my other stories. **

**BlueRose22**


	4. The First Day Back

**Okay, this is going to be alittle confusing. **

**Lucie is still Lucie, its going to be like she's in a pensieve but living it still.. If that makes sense. Its like she's looking back, but can change everything.  
**

* * *

"Lucie! Come on!" Lucie blinked. She was in the Great Hall, and the fifth years were getting up and leaving. Mia Rosier was smiling at her, her smile illuminating the room like always. Her black hair with neon blue highlights, her bright blue eyes shining. Lucie smiled and stood up.

"I didn't know you brought your bag?"

Lucie blinked, "Yeah I did."

Mia shrugged, "Okay then, come on let's go! I can't wait to put my feet into the lake." Lucie laughed and ran with her friend down to the lake. They sat next to Cissy and Reba. Lucie smiled in the sun then turned to the beech tree. Sirius smiled at her, and waved her over.

"I'll be right back, don't fall into the lake." The three girls splashed their laughing friend, and Lucie ran over to Sirius. He embraced her.

"How'd you do?" She tapped her lips, and smiled.

"Absolutely amazing! I don't think there was a question I didn't know."

"Of course not! Especially when the great Sirius Black is your tutor!" He shot a wink at some girls.

Lucie hit his chest, "Is that how it went? Because I remember a Mr. Black going to the library late one night, begging me to tutor him. So he'd pass his O.W.L.S."

His friends laughed while his cheeks went pink.

"Oh shut it Cindy."

Lucie groaned, "What have I told you about calling me that? Nevermind, tell me later, I have to go to Professor Dumbledore's office." She raced off not bothering to say bye.

"Acid pops!" The gargoyle moved and soon she busted into his office.

"Professor!" His blue eyes were shocked.

"What is it Ms. Malfoy?" She went through her bag, gave him the letter, and fell into the chair.

A few moments later, Albus Dumbledore looked up at the young girl in front of him.

"I see. Well, congratulations Miss Malfoy, not many mages can go back in time to be fifteen again."

Lucie smiled, "So are we going to get the horcruxes?"

"Yes we will start working on them. But where should you be right now?"

Lucie frowned and took out her diary.

_After Lily stormed off, I yelled at Sirius and had to help Severus, you know I don't think he's that bad actually._

Lucie's eyes widened, "Bye professor!" She ran down to the lake to see Lily storming off. James was about to take off Severus pants.

"STOP IT!" Lucie grabbed her wand, "Expelliarmus." James's wand came flying into her hand. She stormed up to the Marauders, outraged.

"Oh come on Lucie Goosie, we were just having some fun." Sirius pouted.

"FUN? That's what you call FUN?" Her eyes were cold, her posture unbreakable. She took on the look of her father immediately, her mother would've been proud, "That is not FUN Sirius Orion Black! Making fun of others, and torturing them is not FUN."

Sirius pursed his lips, knowing he had lost, "Since when did you like Snivellus Lucie?"

"Since you proved the rumors true." Lucie's heart broke as she knew what she had to say, "Maybe you are as horrible as they say. Merlin Sirius, maybe you are more like your parents than I thought." She pointed her wand at Severus, "Liberacorpus. Accio Pillow!" Severus landed on the pillow. Lucie walked over to Severus, and held out a hand. He sneered at it.

"Either you take it. Or throw you in the lake." He took the hand, she helped him up, and pillow disappeared, "Come on let's go get you to the Common Room." She glanced back to see Sirius's eyes turn glassy. She held her head high and lead Severus to the Common Room.

"I don't need help."

"No you don't."

"Then why are you leading me there?" She glanced out of the the corner of her eye to see him staring at her.

"Because your the only thing stopping me from running back and embracing my best friend."

He gave her a sad look, "It seems we both lost our best friends today." Lucie's heart continued to break. She knew that Sirius and her would become friends again, but Severus would never have the same luck with Lily. Going back was harder than she thought. Knowing something, and not being able to do anything sucked. She knew if that Lily and Severus became friends again before the wedding, then James and Lily wouldn't be together.

"Did you hear me?"

"What? Oh sorry Severus, my mind was in the clouds."

"Obviously." He drawled, "I asked if you had Slughorn's paper done yet?"

"Oh yes I do, it was quite easy actually."

"Yes it was, are you going to the Slug Club party he's having?"

Lucie grimaced, "I'm afraid I have to."

"Do you have a date?"

She turned to look at Severus, "Why Mr Snape are you asking me to be your date?"

He rolled his eyes, "No, I was just asking if you had one."

She laughed, "Sirius was going to go with me, but right now I think I'll just go solo."

"A Malfoy going solo?"

"I'm not my family Snape. Speaking of dates, do you have one?"

"Yes I do. I'm going with Rebecca Lestrange."

"Reba?" Not surprising, "Good, she hasn't told me anything about it, but then again we're not the closest of friends."

"Right, its Narcissa and her, then you and Amelia."

"Yeah, but Cissy and I are good friends. Reba and I don't have that .. click. I've known Cissy since birth. Sirius and I were raised with her. She spends summers at my house. But that's mostly to pursue Lucius."

"How is Lucius?"

"He's fine.. I think. I haven't gotten a letter in a month. His twenty first birthday."

"Ah. He's doing good in the world?"

"Yup. Following our dear father."

"Is he betrothed?"

"Yes, Severus, you know the traditions. We're always betrothed to people."

"Then you find out who to on your sixteenth."

"Yes, then the wedding planning starts."

"Do you know who he's proposed to?"

"Sort of. I know she's younger than him, she's a pureblood, and a Slytherin."

"Well the last two are obvious."

"And her family must have some ties to mine. My father is strictly business, everything is done to make us richer or better."

"Sorts it out?"

"Yes. His last girlfriend, definitely not, Agatha Niven. She was married to Peter Parkinson as soon as he graduated last year. So when you sort everything out, you have the Blacks, Prewitts, Rosier, Lestrange, and Weasley. Their the only ones with non married daughters. Then you add in the fact that we have to be close to them, and their daughter has to be Slytherin. That knocks out Weasley and Prewitt."

"So you have..?"

"Bellatrix Black, Andromeda Black, or Cissy from the Black family. Or Mia, and Reba. That's if they meet my age, and knowing tradition, they can only be as young the next child, or if their the youngest two years."

"Isn't Bellatrix getting married?"

Lucie groaned, "Don't remind me. Yes she is. I'm required to go to the wedding. Its at the end of the year." Worst couple of the year award goes to them.

"So she's out."

"That's one of five."

"Wouldn't Andromeda already know?"

"Yes and knowing her, she would've told me."

"So not her.."

"Nope." Look upset.

"That's leaves your three friends." Yup. Look broken. A tad, "I'm sorry Lucie."

"Well.. He'll treat her right."

They were at the Common Room, Severus walked off, and Lucie walked over to Mia.

"Hey where were you?"

"Walking with Severus."

"Ah." She gave her a sad smile, "I heard what happened with Sirius."

"Its fine."

"No, its not."

"Its fine. I think I'm gonna go up for a few minutes. Write to my mum." Mia smiled.

"Okay, be down in a few minutes so we can go grab some dinner."

Lucie walked up to her dorm. It was just how she remembered it. The dark dungeon like walls had posters all over them. Of different things. Reba had posters from Witch Weekly's sexiest men. Cissy had pictures from her European trips, and of painting done by artists in Verona, Rome, Athens, London, etc. Mia had Quidditch posters up from her three favorite teams, mostly of chasers and beaters. Lucie's side wasn't bare. It had photos she had taken. Crazy ones of Mia, Cissy, Sirius, Reba, and Lucius. Some sunsets, the ocean, her parents, etc. On her dresser next to her bed sat a picture of her mom, Charlotte, with her arms around her daughter, Lucie. She had brown hair, and Lucie's blue eyes. She had a pretty face, warm and welcoming. Charlotte was betrothed to her husband, and lived with it. She learned to love Abraxas Malfoy, and bore him two children. Like a respectable pure blood woman. Her last name was Moon, and she was the last. She wore a Celtic moon pendant.

Lucie tore her eyes away from that a looked on her bed, there was a letter sitting on her bed.

She sat on her bed and tore it open.

_Dear Lucinda,_

_I found this in a shop and bought it for you. Don't be mad. I know you will love it once you see it. Write your music darling. Yes, your a talented writer, but your also an amazing singer. Don't let that go._

_Love, _

_Mum_

Lucie smiled, she forgot her Mum did that. She opened up the took out a little book that was black, and on the front and back had a single white daisy. Then on the front sat a red ladybug in the middle of it. The special thing about it was that you could write words in it, then sing to it, and it write the music for you, so someone could play it. Lucie had buried it with her mother. A tear fell down her face. Her mother died her seventh year. Her dad, a year after Charlotte was born.

Knock. Knock.

"Lucie?" Lucie wiped at her face, and spun around to see Mia at the doorway, "Did you get something?"

Lucie put it under her pillow, "Yeah my mum got me a rare singing journal."

Mia smiled, "Best idea to hide it. Come on its time for dinner."

"Do you think I can get away with changing?"

She laughed and shook her head, "Not a chance. There's an all house party tonight though, we'll come back and change before dinner ends."

Lucie smiled, "Okay, come on let's go then." The two Slytherin girls ran to the Great Hallway, Lucie won.

"Yes!" Mia laughed.

"How do you run so fast?" She took a deep breath and put a hand over her heart, while Lucie didn't look tired or frazzled at all.

"I hope your happy Malfoy." Lucie froze, she knew that voice. She slowly turned to see her love, her fiancée, the father of her child, her everything, Gabriel Potter.

* * *

**Well that's it, tell me if its confusing, and PLEASE review.  
Thanks for reading, I'll be updating this as soon as possible.  
With love, BlueRose22!**

**PS. STAY RANDOM **


	5. My Heart Breaks

**Okay, this is going to be alittle confusing. **

**Lucie is still Lucie, its going to be like she's in a pensieve but living it still.. If that makes sense. Its like she's looking back, but can change everything.  
**

* * *

"Sirius has locked himself in the room and won't talk to anyone. Not even James." Gabriel said coldly.

Mia glared, "Leave her alone Potter. Its about time Sirius got a kick in the butt. His definition of fun is cruel."

"Stay out of this Rosier, no one wants to hear your voice."

"I do." The two looked at Lucie, "Leave her alone Potter. Your fight is with_ me_, not my friends."

"I'll do what I want Malfoy."

All Lucie wanted to do was hug him, but she couldn't. That's what made her heart break. Her eyes, and features turned cold, "Actually, this isn't even your fight. Its mine and Black's. So stay out of this, go back to your chemistry set and leave me alone." Lucie hooked arms with Mia, and went to their seats at the Slytherin table. Cissy and Reba sat across from them, a few boys in her year surrounded her, Graham Pritchard, Rabastan Lestrange, and Johnathan Avery.

Graham would live to have a son named Graham Junior, who was three years younger than Charlotte. Graham was nice, he stopped by the store a lot. His wife owned a bakery in Hogsmeade down the road. Her name was Sarah, a half-blood. But kind just the same.

Rabastan.. Would grow to be a Death Eater. His brother would marry Bellatrix, and they both would treat her horribly. Insanity, and safety were in that cell for her. It was harder seeing him now, he wasn't corrupted. He was still, in a way, innocent.

Johnathan would become a Death Eater, then eventually settle down and have four daughters then finally a son that he named after his dad.

They were all innocent. Young. Naive. They had been, more or less, her .. Followers. Or acquaintances. She didn't know their personal life, they didn't know hers. Maybe she could save them.. That was her destiny, but how much would she change?

"You okay darling? We heard what happened with .. Black." Cissy patted her hand. Regulus Black looked at her and she stared back. He walked and stood behind her. She looked at Graham, "Slide please." Severus Snape sat in the circle. Regulus sat next to her.

"I'm fine Cissy." She smiled, and withdrew her hand, "What's up Regulus?"

"Just wanted to know if you really said that to Sirius."

Mia leaned on her shoulder, a sign of comfort. Little touches said the most. With a loving boyfriend, a kiss said a lot. Whether, on the cheek or the lips. With a friend, a pat on the hand, leaning on their shoulder, a supportive hand. Gestures said a lot.

"I was there!" Reba kept going on and on about it. Reba was nice, but she tended to gossip. Lucie decided to ignore her, only Graham, Rabastan and Johnathan were actually listening to her since they didn't know what had happened.

"Mia, Cissy are you going to Slughorn's party?" Cissy rolled her eyes and answered first.

"No way. I was only invited because I'm a Black."

"Why not go?" Lucie asked.

Mia snorted, "Because it'll be boring."

"But he's invited a lot of people, not only his favorites this time." She gave a puppy dog look at her friends.

"Fine." Mia sighed. Cissy snickered.

"Sorry Lucie, but you're not changing my mind as easily as Mia's."

"Come on Cissy, you can go with Graham!" Graham looked up.

"What about me?"

"You can take Cissy to Slughorn's party so she's not bored."

Graham smirked, "Sure. Come on Narcissa, you know I have no intention of flirting with you, so its safe." Cissy sighed.

"I suppose. Wait! Lucie you don't even have a date. Neither does Mia!"

Mia smirked, "Yes, but I can find someone within the week, and so can Lucie!"

"I'll go with you." The three girls turned to look at Regulus Black, "You were going to go with my brother anyway, what's another Black?"

"If that was the case, I'd take Cissy." Lucie laughed, then smiled, "Thank you Regulus. You're invited anyway right?"

"Yes, and I had a date, but... She's only a friend, and she found another date. She's going with Amos Diggory." The men of the circle boo-ed. Even Severus. While the girls started talking about how cute he was, all except Lucie. She rolled her eyes, if she remembered correctly, going with Regulus was no harm, he even used her to please his mother, and to make a girl jealous. No harm.

"Sure Regulus. I'll go with you." He smiled, and dug into his food. Once the dinner was gone, dessert appeared, and Dumbledore stood up.

"I'd like to say Congratulations to all fifth years for completing their O.W.L. exams." Cheers went around, "Your scores with come over the summer, and I know there will be partying tonight." He looked directly at the Slytherin table. Mia stood up, and Cissy pulled her down, "I expect high scores from all fifth years. Now, please continue." Lucie held up three fingers, then slowly put them each down one at a time. Once the last one was down, fireworks went off. Thanks to the Marauders. She saw Lily Evans's face red with anger. One of the fireworks exploded and said 'EVANS GO OUT WITH ME'. Lucie shook her head, James changed a lot before Lily went out with him.

The party in the Common Room went by quickly, Lucie spent it reading her journal trying to remember everything. The next morning they didn't have classes which was good for Lucie, and they could go to Hogsmeade. She put on a black skirt that flowed around her that went around mid-calf, black boots, an emerald sweetheart cut shirt with three quarter sleeves and silver clips in her hair that sparkled in her wavy hair. She slipped on her emerald studs that her brother bought her when she was younger and left the room with Mia, Reba and Cissy.

On the walk there the girls kept laughing and were ahead of the guys. Lucie smirked and looked at the guys. Severus had shown up with Regulus and they decided to all walk together. Graham, Johnathan, Rabastan, Severus and Regulus were all talking, and sometimes even laughing.

"Lucie!" Graham called, "Where are we going?" Lucie looped arms with Cissy and Mia.

"I have no idea!" She called over her shoulder, "But that's half the adventure!" She saw Rabastan roll his eyes, while Johnathan started laughing, and Severus was smirking. The girls all went into the Three Broomsticks and found a table while the guys went to get drinks.

"So Lucie, who do you fancy?" Cissy asked giggling. Lucie just gave them a small smile.

"No one." She looked over at the guys, they were walking back. Severus handed her a butterbeer, "Thank you kind sir." He gave her a small smile, and she handed him money to pay back, he was about to protest, "Please Severus, its simply not fair for me to let you pay for my drink, AND deliver it to me." He rolled his eyes and took the money, "Thank you." She turned and smiled at Mia.

"Have you finished your homework Lucie?" Mia asked.

"Of course, do you need some help with anything?" She took a sip of her drink.

"You know me too well. So after this, do you want to go to Honeydukes? Or get me some new quills?" Lucie smiled.

"Quills, then Honeydukes. I have to get more parchment and ink anyway." Cissy rolled her eyes.

"Honestly you too, always worried about school!" Reba leaned forward.

"Cissy and I are going to pick up some new dress robes for the last day of school dance, and the last day of school party."

Mia narrowed her eyes at the dark haired girl, "Well perhaps you should be worrying about your grades. Aren't they slipping Rebecca?" Reba glared. Lucie put her hand in between the two.

"Stop. We only have a few weeks left. Let's not argue." She then turned to the boys, "Where are you guys going? If we split up, it might be easier.."

Graham smiled, "Sounds good. I need some supplies, so I'll go with you and Mia."

Reba rolled her eyes, "Rabastan, you're going with me. You have the money. Johnathan would you go too?" She smiled flirty. Johnathan blinked.

"Uh yeah sure." I locked eyes with Regulus and rolled my eyes. He smiled. We all left and split up. Regulus, Severus, Mia, Graham and I headed to get supplies. While poor Johnathan and Rabastan were dragged along with Cissy and Reba.

"Hey Lucie!" Graham held up a few quills, "How about these?" They had only been looking for five minutes, and the guys were complaining already.

Lucie rolled her eyes, "No!" Mia giggled, hooked her arm through Lucie's and dragged her around. Finally eight minutes later, they were done. The girls walked out giggling, while poor Graham and Regulus were holding their bags. Severus refused to carry the bags.

Lucie pulled away from Mia and started twirling in a circle, making her skirt flow around her. All the Slytherins smiled fondly at her. Lucie started to think about how she used to be so carefree, and after Gabriel died- Lucie fell to the ground. Literally.

She looked up and there was Gabriel and the other Marauders. She had bumped into Gabriel. Her eyes were big, and he looked at her confused for a moment.

"Lucie!" Mia came up, "Are you okay?" Severus helped her up, and she dusted off her skirt.

"Yeah, I'm fine Mia." Regulus, Graham, and Severus were glaring at the guys.

"Apologize Potter!" Regulus yelled. Lucie put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine. Just leave it be." Mia was glaring too, "Besides guys, it was my fault. I shouldn't have been twirling."

Graham looked furious, "Well he should have seen you! You were the only one in the walkway!" That was true, but Lucie honestly didn't want a fight.

Gabriel looked ready to retort, but Lucie cut him off.

"Graham. Stop. All of you. Stop. It was my fault, let's just go to Honeydukes, I could totally use some sugar right now!" Mia looked at her confused then smiled.

"Sure thing girly. Come on guys. If Lucie isn't mad, then we have no right to be." The guys slowly started to defuse, and they walked ahead of the girls to go to Honeydukes.

Lucie looked up at Gabriel, "Sorry, I should have watched where I was going." She hooked her arm with Mia's, "Come on Mia, let's go."

* * *

Lucie stared out the window of the train, and bit her lip. Her and Sirius still weren't talking. Gabriel and her had fought constantly after the Hogsmeade trip but he always got his calculating look in his eyes. She saw it too much when they had been dating and had eventually mimicked him to get him to smile. She opened her diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_This summer was soo boring! But on the bright side, we had a giant party for my birthday. Almost all of Slytherin was there, it was mad fun! Mia is spending the night tonight, and then we're boarding the train tomorrow. I am so excited for this year! I got an O on everything, but History of Magic and Transfiguration. I got an E in both surprisingly enough. McGonagall has never liked me! _

_The only thing I'm not looking forward to is.. You guessed it! Gabriel Potter. Ugh, the name makes me want to throw objects. He is a conceited, superficial, selfish, know it all, idiotic, annoying toe rag! I wish he'd just vanish! _

Lucie sighed, she didn't wish it any longer.

"Lucie?" Lucie looked up at Mia, "Are you okay? You've been quiet."

Lucie stood up, "I'm going to walk around a bit. Alone." Mia nodded, and started talking to Regulus again. Lucie passed kids crying, laughing, playing, you name it. They were doing it. It was quite refreshing, and made her miss Charlotte even more. But Charlotte didn't exist any longer. How did she manage to do that? Oh right, so Gabriel would live again. James and Lily wouldn't die. Tom Riddle would cease to exist. And Sirius wouldn't be in Azkaban. Maybe, Mia would start to be happy again.

Lucie sat down away from the compartments. She just wanted to be friends with them again. Sirius had always been her best friend, alongside of Mia of course. He knew her better than anyone though. James always tolerated her because of Sirius, and once they became friends again Sirius hardly ever let her out of his sight. So then James came to laugh with her, not at her. Remus was the first Marauder to become her friend other than Sirius. Lucie never liked Peter. But after Remus came James, then came Gabriel.. Eventually. But that wouldn't happen till later this next year.

"Are you okay?" Lucie looked up and there was Lily Potter, now Evans. Lucie just shrugged.

"Yes I suppose." Lily bit her lip.

"Alright then..." She stood there for a few more minutes, "I'd like to thank-you.."

"For?" Lucie raised an eyebrow.

"Well, shutting up Black! No one else has managed to do it!" Lily grinned, "Can you do the same thing to Potter? I mean Gabriel is nice, but James.. Ugh." She visibly shuddered for effect. Lucie stood up.

"Evans. I don't want to be praised for shutting up.. Black. I feel awful for doing it, and all I want is my friend back. Now, if you'll please excuse me, I must get my things before we stop."

Lily grabbed Lucie's arm, "Hey.." She gave her a sympathetic look, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that, especially after I knew you and Black were friends for..."

"Since birth." Lucie let out a breath and sat down again, "A few months after my birth, Walburga and my Grandmother Malfoy thought we should join bloodlines. My mother never agreed on betrothal, but she did believe that I should be raised with people my age. When I was a few months old, I met Sirius Orion Black for the first time, and we have been friends since." A tear slid down Lucie's face, "I really miss him." Lily sat down next to Lucie.

"Look, I know how that feels.. Severus.. You were there, and I'd like to thank-you for becoming him friend." She smiled at Lucie, "I know you're not like the rest of the Slytherins, so thank-you. But anyways Lucinda, it all comes down to if he's willing to change, and if you're willing to forgive him.. But I think you will eventually. He hasn't really been himself, and neither have you."

Lucie smiled at Lily, "Thanks Lily.. And by the way.. Its Lucie."

* * *

**Please leave a review. At least a semi friendly one. I've been sick, and I haven't read over this. **

**BlueRose22**

Thanks for reading!


	6. Petition

**Okay guys. I know this has been going around lately. **

******FanFiction wants to delete stories with sexual situations, yaoi, yuri, lemons, violence, song basis and the lists goes ON and ON.  
**

******To the non-M rated writers, this doesn't seem like a big deal, but take a notice. All my stories are M-rated, and there are some awesome M-rated stories out there.  
**

******Fanfiction is a place to go to "UNLEASH YOUR IMAGINATION!" and write to your heart's content. Most of us found our selves here. Most of us want to be writers, and this is our way to practice. To ban writing, and delete stories is extremely cruel and ridiculous. It should be illegal because according to the First Amendment (for you in the US) this against our rights! Our Freedom of speech is guaranteed! Now they're censoring it! This isn't fair at all. People have rights. People have a choice.  
**

******Which brings me to my next point.. When you go to a story, the ratings are AUTOMATICALLY K through T. You have to select an M-rating to read stories above. It is a choice. Not something thrust upon you. Stories will warn you as well before you even read the story (not all the time, but there are some). M-rating is a choice. If you read/write something that is leveled with M-rating, but rated lower, than you are breaking a the agreements when you first sign up in Fanfiction.  
**

******So anyway.. Please sign the petition to stop this. It'd mean a lot to people.  
**

www . change petitions/fanfiction - net - stop - the - destruction -of -fanfiction -net******(take out the spaces)**

**********Also, one more thing:  
**

**************On June 23rd, is Black Out Day. Don't go on Fanfiction at all. Don't update, don't read, don't email, don't go on forums, DON'T DO ANYTHING! The site with notice and see that we're taking this very seriously. This is extremely hard for me, because I'm on here a lot, but please don't get on. I'm not.  
**

**************I'm sad to include, that if they do take down things.. All my stories will be deleted and never retrieved. So this will be the end of all my stories it would seem.  
**

**************Sincerely, BlueRose22.  
**

**************PS. PLEASE SIGN THE PETITION!  
**


End file.
